Together
by AvatarAddict18
Summary: how I wish the series had ended.


Together

Everyone was congratulating Zhu Li and Varrick when Korra found Mako at the edge of the dance floor.

She playfully hip checked him. "How's the arm?"

He chuckled and touched his injured arm gently. "I've felt better."

"I believe you." Korra continued to look at his bandaged arm as an uneasy thought consumed her.

"Hey," Mako's voice brought her back to their conversation. "What were you thinking about just now?"

She hesitated before answering.

"It's never going to get easier, is it? Being the Avatar. Even being friends with the Avatar. Our lives will be a constant battle won't they?" her eyes searching his with a sad gaze.

Mako gazed back at her, a small smile tugging at his lips. "If life with you was easy Korra, it wouldn't be as amazing."

Korra smirked at him and lightly punched his good arm. "Even through all of the danger I have put you through; all the crazy adventures, you can still say that," she said incredulously.

"I would rather relive everything we have ever went through, than have a boring life without you in it."

"Once again, the Avatar thanks you for your loyal service," Korra giggled as she turned to leave. Mako's hand grabbed her wrist before she could get too far. She turned to look at him questioningly when she saw the gold burning in his eyes.

"I'm serious. I want you to know that I'll follow you into battle, no matter how crazy things get. Always."

Korra's heart swelled. He was promising her "Always" again. She cupped his cheek and slowly pulled his face down to hers. She kissed the edge of his lips, and stayed a moment longer than she would, had he been only a friend.

They would always love each other, but just knowing that he would be there when she needed him was enough for now.

Her head on his shoulder, their hands entwined, they watched the newly weds slow dance as an overly excited Bolin pranced over to join them, Asami following behind him.

"What were you two kids talking about?" Bolin asked.

"We were enjoying the calm," Mako replied.

Korra closed her eyes and tilted her head towards the dying sunlight. "I wish it could last forever," she sighed.

"You know what you need," Bolin said, "a vacation."

"We could all use a holiday," Asami agreed. "I've been dying to see the Spirit World. I think I'm the only one who hasn't yet," she gazed longingly across Yue Bay at the new Spirit Portal in the heart of Republic City.

"Well why not go now? Why don't we all go now? A Team Avatar road trip! What do you say?" Bolin asked excitedly. He stuck his hand palm down into the middle of their huddle and looked hopefully around at the others.

"That's a great idea Bo," Asami said, placing her hand on top of his.

"I'm technically on sick leave right now, so I'm in," Mako said, untwining his good hand from Korra's and placing it in the pile. The three of them looked at the Avatar, hope dancing in their eyes.

Korra looked at the three people she loved most in the world, tears welling in her eyes. It had been far too long since they did anything fun as a group. And who knew how long it would be before they got another chance? Laughing, she placed her hand on top of the pile.

"Alright. Let's do it."

An hour later, the four of them met at the crater where the new portal was opened, small backpacks and duffel bags strapped to them. Korra helped Asami reroll a sleeping bag while talking about her past trips to the Spirit World. Bolin stole some food out of Mako's bag and quickly dogged getting smacked in the head by his older brother.

"Alright, everybody set?" Korra asked. The all nodded and proceeded towards the glowing portal.

Asami slowed her pace to take in its beauty. "I wonder what it's like, on the other side," she mused out loud.

Bolin playfully shoved her forward. "Ladies first," he said, grinning from ear to ear. Asami turned around laughing and shoved him back. The two started chasing each other. Korra turned to Mako, a sly smile on her face. She shoved him hard and took off sprinting towards the portal.

"Last one there is a rotten platypus bear egg!" she hollered over her shoulder.

Before she could reach it, Bolin caught up to her. He picked her up and spun her around a few times. When he finally lowered her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him with all of her might. Asami wiggled in-between the two and placed a kiss on both of their cheeks before joining the hug. Mako came in last, ruffling his brother's hair, winking at Asami, and placing his hand at the small of Korra's back.

Laughing like the spirited teens they were when they met, and still tangled in their embrace, Team Avatar entered the Spirit Portal, ready for the adventures that awaited them on the other side.

Ready to make new memories.

Ready to face whatever the future had in store.

Together.


End file.
